movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the first four arch-villains of the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai series, along with Frieza, Cell and Buu. He is an antihero from the Dragon Ball Franchise and Dragon Ball Z Kai series. He is the Secondary Antagonist of Saiyan Saga. History Saiyan Saga Vegeta first appeared in the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans, and after having their planet destroyed Raditz goes to earth to find his younger brother Goku. After they fight him Piccolo tells Raditz about the dragon balls, and how if you collect them all you receive a wish. This statement was transmitted to Vegeta and Nappa who start on their way to Earth. Vegeta wants to wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls. However, it takes them a year to reach the planet Earth, giving Goku and company time to train. When they arrive, Goku is still dead from the battle with Raditz, so Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have to hold the two Saiyans off. At first Vegeta creates Saibamen, green plant fighters that had the same power level as Raditz. One of them kills Yamcha, while the others are defeated. Nappa then starts fighting, and despite all their training, Nappa is stronger than all of them, and manages to cut off one of Tien's hands. Vegeta then starts a one on one with Goku in a wasteland, so Goku could avoid any unnecessary casualties. Vegeta then tried to finish Goku off with his Galick Gun, but Goku sent a Kamehameha wave to hold off the Galick Gun. After Vegeta is outclassed by Goku, he turns into a Great Ape (via power ball). Goku attempted to use the Spirit Bomb technique on Vegeta that King Kai had taught him, but was caught off guard by Vegeta's blast attack when he recovered his sight from the Solar Flare. Goku used up the last of his energy and shot Vegeta in his right eye, blinding it. Then Vegeta started to crush the weakened and injured Goku until Gohan and Krillin came to the rescue. Then suddenly, Yajirobe appeared out of nowhere and cuts off Vegeta's tail, saving Goku and turning Vegeta back to normal. The evil Saiyan then got angry and attacked Gohan. Goku then gave Krillin the Spirit Bomb energy and fired it at Vegeta, but after that, Vegeta went into a rage and badly injured Gohan. Then Gohan looks at the power ball and turns into a Great Ape. Vegeta blasts Gohan's tail and Gohan starts to turn back to normal, then he falls on Vegeta, defeating him. With Vegeta seriously injured, he is forced to retreat but Krillin is close by and he is about to kill Vegeta when Goku stops him. Vegeta then vows he will kill them all and leaves in his space pod. The Android Saga In the Android Saga, Vegeta and his son Trunks train to fight two androids, 17, and 18, and become the first "ascended" Saiyans in the series. A form in which a persons strength massively increases, but their speed decreases. Vegeta became powerful enough to defeat Cell, who had absorbed android 17, but Vegeta touched on his pride, and against Trunks' wishes he helps Cell get android 18 and obtain his perfect form. Once Cell reaches this form however, Vegeta realizes he is out matched and stops fighting him. The Fusion Saga With the sorcerer Babidi about, and with his ability to unlock the anger in people's hearts, Vegeta let's himself fall victim to him, missing the feeling that he used to have when all that mattered to him was himself, and hoping to defeat Goku. So, he becomes Majin Vegeta. He confronts Goku (Against Babidi's wishes) and they fight. In the end, Vegeta seems to gain an upper hand, but they sense that Buu is revived. Vegeta self-destructs himself in hopes of destroying Buu. This, however, does not work and Fortuneteller Baba takes Vegeta back to the world of the living to help in the final battle. It was around this time that Vegeta learned that Goku has advanced to Super Saiyan 3, thus surpassing Vegeta in terms of strength. He then fuses with Goku to create Vegito. When Buu reaches his pure form, Vegeta suggests Goku to revive Earthlings through Namekian Dragon Balls and create a Spirit Bomb with the energy of all Earthlings. He was eventually wished back along with the others who died during the Buu arc (except for the evil ones like Babidi). Other Appearances Dragon Ball GT Video Games Attack of the Saiyans Trivia Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Rivals Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who can fly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Jerks Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Males Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Speedster Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Lycanthropes Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Father of the Hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Child-Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains